The Joy Of Stairs
by Soncnica
Summary: Or just another stupid prank story.


**Okay so, this is sort of, maybe, probably a crack story. Emerald-Water aka my lovely Bug was visiting me a few weeks ago and I was ****dragging her all over Slovenia and she noticed that we have a lot of stairs leading to all kinds of things… a waterfall, castle, lake, hell we even went on a small hill using stairs **_rolls eyes_**. People, you have no idea how much your legs can burn when walking on too many stairs, let me tell ya… it's not fun. Anyways… so we wanted to torture our boys some, because we were suffering too… because stairs suck! Oh and then I come home after a week of climbing stairs and guess what!? I have to walk up the stairs to go to my bedroom… I should have just crashed on the couch! **_Sigh_

**Anyways… so this story is totally Emerald-Water's fault.**** Oh and Bug is so Dean in this story. Ha. **

**So yeah… stairs… I think I developed a stairphobia or something… idk. I swear if I never see a stair in my life, I'll be really happy. **

**I own nothing! And ****I apologize for all the grammar mistakes.**

**Enjoy…**

**Bug-Comment:**** "Is not!" "Am not!" and: "Stairs suck!" – Enjoy!**

**---**

It was a nice, bright and sunny day with birds chirping in the trees. There was a slight breeze that made the branches swing with it. Everything was quiet, except...

"Do you really wanna go up there?"

Dean pointed his hand to the numerous stairs leading up a hill... he let his eyes wonder over them, starting with the first stair and going from there up and up and up and up. They were made of stone, cracked in some places with green grass growing out of the cracks.

Sam nodded.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"But, but… but there's a road just over there, we can just take the car."

Sam looked at the road and simply said: "We don't know if it leads up there. We would be wasting time… time we don't have. Dean, this," he pointed to the stairs, that were looking like a white snake on a leaf covered floor, "is the quickest way."

"You can't be serious."

Dean never saw the small smirk on his brother's face because he couldn't stop staring at the endless flight of stairs. Without answering, Sam took the first step.

Dean rolled his eyes and started following Sam, muttering under his breath: "I'm so gonna pay back the bitch!"

With a swift movement he drew out his gun putting the safety off. Always be prepared.

The first couple of stairs were easy, a piece of cake, umm, pie… but then, the hill became steeper, the stairs smaller and taller and Dean had to really lift his leg to step on the next stair. His thighs were starting to burn, and he really could feel every muscle in his legs. Muscles he would have sworn just a few minutes ago, that he didn't have. Thighs, calves, knees… everything was just white agony, but the stairs just kept on coming.

Sam would have been enjoying the hike and quietness of the forest, if it wasn't for the huffs and puffs coming from behind him. Just as he was about to say something a whiney, out of breath voice asked:

"Are we there yet?"

Sam stopped dead on his track, smiling to himself. Then, growing serious he turned around and simply said:

"No."

Dean sighed as Sam continued walking. After three more stairs, he piped up again: "And now?"

Sam stopped at the sound of his brother's voice, bit his lip and turned around.

"No."

He almost cracked seeing his brother's pout. This was working out way too awesomely.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"No."

"And now?"

"No."

"Maybe now?"

"No."

"Noooohhoooowww?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Dean..."

"Sam..."

"Stop it."

"No."

They continued their way upwards when Sam heard a rustling sound from behind him but he was enjoying himself way too much to pay attention to it. He shook his head... Dean and his candy...

He flinched when something hit the back of his head. Again. And again and again.

He whirled around, his eyes narrowed to slits when he saw Dean holding his hand mid throw with a blue M&M stuck between his fingers.

"Whaaaat?" Dean asked.

"'m starving!" and he plopped the M&M in his mouth chewing nosily with his mouth open.

"You're gross, man!"

Dean just shrugged his shoulders at the comment and threw another M&M into his mouth.

"Are we there yet?" the words were mumbled because of all the candy in his mouth.

"No."

"But I gotta pee!" back was the whiney voice again.

"Dean...." Sam pointed to one of the trees they were surrounded by.

"'m not gonna pee here."

"You just shouldn't have drunk all that water earlier."

"But I was thirsty."

"Well, you know what? Just..." Sam stopped himself from finishing the sentence and continued walking.

A few minutes later he heard something drop and hit the floor. Turning around, he saw Dean sitting on the stair.

"What are you doing now?" Sam asked.

"I don' wanna..."

"You don't wanna what?" Sam asked back.

"I don't wanna do the stairs no more!"

"What are ya? Freakin' four?"

Dean breathed out: "No."

"I think all those pies are starting to get to ya."

"Shut up."

"'m just saying what 'm seeing."

"You're blind."

"Nice comeback."

"Do we really need to go further? 'm really tired."

"Tough! Get your ass moving."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Dean."

"Sam."

"Shut up and get moving. We're maybe, kinda, sorta close of being there."

"Saaaaahhhaaaaaaaaaaaaammmm!"

"They do have pie up there, you know?"

"You could have mentioned that earlier." Dean said as he pushed to his feet again.

"Would you hurry?" Dean yelled as he rushed past Sam.

Sam started to chuckle at that, shaking his head. Boy, this was really fun after all.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, yeah! 'm coming! 'm coming!"

Dean stopped dead as he reached the top, staring at the meadows stretching for miles on end.

Whirling around, he pointed his finger at Sam.

"You... you sonuvabitch! There is NO PIE up here and the road's RIGHT OVER THERE!"

Sam stared at him for a second before he burst out laughing.

**---**

**The End**


End file.
